Nine Weeks Without You
by ProfessorRed
Summary: **Contains Chelley** After placing GlaDOS and Wheatley in human bodies, things go wrong. Chell and Wheatley are about to embark upon an adventure they never thought they'd have the chance to take.
1. Chapter 1

_Nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine…_

Nine what?

_Nine, nine, nine…_

Nine minutes?

_Nine, nine, nine…_

Nine hours?

_Nine, nine, nine…_

Nine days?

_Nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, ni—_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled into the open space, letting go of my death grip on the bed and pulling at my hair. I could feel every nerve in my body start to shake. Ten minutes ago I had my sanity in the palm of my hand and now it was floating all around me, laughing as I tried to reach out and catch it. It danced in front of my eyes and knew I couldn't grab it.

Growling at the air, I ripped my hands from my head, tearing out a few strands of hair, and pulled the blanket out from under me. I threw it across the room, the pillows following, and then the lamps, broken computer monitor, the keyboard, the phone, everything. I screamed as I threw it all. For usually being so quiet, I was being quite the ruckus now.

"Just give him back… Give him back…" I whispered, falling onto the floor and holding my knees. I dug my nails into my skin, causing blood to drip slowly down my leg.

_Ten, ten, ten, ten, ten, ten…._

Ten weeks. It was midnight, the beginning of the tenth week. Sunday, March 7th, 2021. How many more weeks left in solitude? How many more weeks until I broke completely?

The robotic arms dropped from the ceiling, picking up all the useless crap I had thrown across the room. The bed was made perfectly; they even dropped a quarter on it and watched it bounce once. I could hear the small giggle in her calm, cool voice. The arms made their way towards me. I bolted up from my spot and rushed to the door, pounding on the wooden surface, screaming his name. There was no one to hear it, though. Or, there was, but she didn't have any real feelings. She had deleted those long ago after her second death. Feeling the cold metal wrap around my arms and legs, I writhed and screamed louder, my ponytail falling out in a mess. A needle pierced my shoulder, a certain liquid forcing my muscles to rubber. I swear through the fog I heard her voice. . .

"Pathetic. I thought you were better than this…"

I imagined her long legs making their way out of the room as she tsked. "But I suppose you can say this is the first time I've ever been wrong."

"Are you sure of that? If you're wrong, it'll hurt… no, you'll die… Oh, don't do it, what if you're wrong—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Wheatley yelled, his British accent filling my ears, ringing alarm and worry. He grabbed at my sleeve and pulled me away from the edge, looking down into the abyss that lay open below us.

I looked over at him with amusement. Holding the portal gun up, I clicked the blue one to shoot above and the orange one behind me. Looking into the orange portal, I gestured for Wheatley to jump in. He shook his head furiously. "No, you see, I have very frail bones and these long fall boots don't look very sturdy and what if I miss or fall or what if there are turrets, oh those bloody things are going to be the end of me I know it," he rambled, fiddling with his hands and biting his lower lip once in a while. I wanted to smack those big scared eyes right off his face. I gestured again, more stern this time. Again, my companion refused.

_Suit yourself._ Jumping into the orange portal, I shot the orange portal below me and fell through over and over again, almost losing myself in the dizzy haze. Finding my bearings, I was able to shoot the blue portal to where I needed to go, flying across the map and over to the door. I laughed, looking back over at Wheatley. His jaw dropped, looking at me, then the portals, and back to me. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"No, NO!" he shouted, crossing his arms. "If you think I am doing that you are bloody NUTS!"

I pouted my bottom lip at him. Gesturing to the door, I walked towards it, and the doors slid open.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled, stepping over to where I had recreated the orange portal for him. Stepping into it, I watched the flailing male fall over and over again through the portals. He was screaming hysterically. I shot the blue one, and the male flew over to me. Before I had gotten the chance to move, he crashed into my form and threw me to the ground with him.

"Ouch!" he yelped, rushing to his feet. "Why didn't you move, you mute lunatic?!" he barked, then snapped back, placing a hand over his mouth. "I-I mean, sorry…"

I didn't take his remark to heart. Wheatley always was angry about the fact I didn't talk. I laughed sometimes, I made angry grunts or little giggles, but I never spoke. He didn't like it. Wheatley was a chatterbox. He couldn't shut up for more than five seconds, but carrying on a conversation was hard for him when the other person couldn't talk. I remembered the first time we met and he found out I couldn't speak. He had so many questions and kept asking, knowing I couldn't answer. Then his brain caught up with his mouth and he asked yes or no questions, the ones I could answer for him. That made him happier.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking over me for any scratches or bruises.

I nodded, pushing him away and turning him around, pressing on a scratch on his neck. He yelped, placing his hand over it.

"Am I dying? Is it bad? Oh, I'm dying aren't I?! Why did I jump through those things I knew I would die? I'm seeing black, CHELL!" The human (previously robot) Wheatley gripped onto my arm, looking like he was about to cry. I glared at him, shaking my head slowly. _Idiot. _

Wheatley let go of my arm and started to calm down. "When is the last test?" he asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

I shrugged, walking through the door and stepping into the chamber for the next test.

"You mean you don't know how many tests there are?" he asked, chasing after me, stumbling and grabbing onto my portal gun, causing me to accidentally shoot a portal where I didn't want one to go.

I glared at him and shook my head, pushing the idiot away from me. I wished he'd calm down and just try to think through the tests to get out of here.

"Hold on you two, we need to talk."

The female voice startled me, and as I looked around, I saw GlaDOS herself walk through the door we had just entered. Her appearance was perfection. Soft, golden eyes and a white skin-tight leather suit, a black zipper going all the way up and down the arms and chest. A headset wrapped around her neck from a speaker on her back and earphones hugged her ears. She had a black spot all around her right eye and golden cream eye shadow to match her eyes. Her lips popped with a bright red lipstick, pulling together her look. She smiled, pale skin glowing in the all-white room.

"Oh no not the she-devil…" Wheatley whispered, but not low enough. GlaDOS shot him a look.

"Well, well… We have a problem. Seems you two are not meant to be testing right now. Terribly sorry… well, not really. Follow me." GlaDOS turned her back and clicked her black knee-high heel-boots through the room, a side-door on the white wall opening to reveal the inside of Aperture Science. It was mostly tubes and companion cubes going around the area, but it looked very structured and well, pretty. GlaDOS walked us through another door at the end of a long hallway, stepping into an elevator. We followed, silent the entire way. Her lips curled at our unease, knowing we were unable to trust her. I had no idea where she was taking us, and that seemed to make her very happy.

When it seemed we had been in the elevator for eternity, the doors slid open and the room was almost identical to a small hotel room. There was a mini bathroom with a tub and shower, a plate of soaps and shampoo, then a little socket to plug in a hair dryer or straightener. There was one bed, a double, and a 1995 kids TV painted in bright pink. An old computer was set up at the other end of the room, but it looked more for show than actual use.

"Why are we here?" Wheatley asked, raising an eyebrow over at the white-haired GlaDOS.

"Rest up. Things are going to be changing, and testing starts again tom-," GlaDOS cut herself off, turning around abruptly. A little robot core followed its rail up to the door, yelling her name in a high pitched, female voice.

"GlaDOS! GlaDOS!" it barked, pink lights flashing on a light that resembled an eye.

"What is it?" she asked the core, frustration in her voice. She sounded as if she were holding back piles of anger.

"You must come see, Miss GlaDOS! We are losing control," it barked again, turning on the rail and speeding down the track.

GlaDOS turned to us, tried to utter a sentence, and then growled. She regained her composure, smiled, and disappeared in a flash of pixels. The door shut after she was gone.

I walked over to the wooden door, pulling at the handle. Locked. Turning back to Wheatley, I watched as he sat down in the computer chair, leaning back and pulling his knees up to his chest. "Feels nice to sit down," he said relief in his voice.

How could he be so calm? GlaDOS wasn't just putting them here to be nice and then starting up testing tomorrow then that was it. Did he not realize how much she had planned out for them? Life-time testing. No ending. There was just testing.

I walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and pulling open the shower curtain. I smelled of rotten body odour. Then again, running around all day and night without anything to change into or any deodorant, what normal human being would smell like a basket of roses?

The water was warm, but it sizzled on my skin. I didn't realize how cold I had been until the water scorched my skin at a middle temperature. After warming up to it, I turned the temperature over to full heat, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the comforting water.

After stepping out and wrapping a towel around myself, I opened a drawer to find a freshly laid out outfit. There was a white tank top that said Aperture Laboratories across it. There was also a bra and underwear, and an orange jumpsuit. I pulled on the undergarments, then the shirt and jumpsuit. I wrapped the jumpsuits arms around my waist, then opened up the mirror cupboard. I pulled out some perfume and deodorant, smelling the perfume in the air and smiling at the fresh scent. It felt nice to be clean.

I pulled my wet hair up into a high ponytail and pulled my bangs to hang to the left on my face. Finally, I opened the door to see Wheatley standing there. "My turn?"

I nodded, stepping out and crawling into the bed. It was warm, too. And comfortable. It was like laying on a bed of feathers and clouds, all wrapping around to make the most relaxing combination the world could ever create.

There were a few blissful moments of silence. All I could hear was my breath and the rush of water as Wheatley took his own shower.

I could feel myself drifting off into blissful sleep, but it was all disturbed when the bed rocked beside me. I kicked out at Wheatley, pushing him onto the ground, shaking my head firmly. I was not going to sleep in the same bed as him.

"We go back to testing tomorrow! I don't want to have a bad night's sleep on the ground! C'mon, have a heart, Chelley…" he pleaded, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

I wasn't comfortable with him lying beside me. Every time he moved it felt like he was getting closer and I could feel my body tense. It must have been hours before I finally fell into a calming sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for the support! It gave me the little kick in the butt to get this chapter out. Exams are coming up soon (my first one is on Thursday, yikes!) and I am busy studying, but I will try to put out a few chapters every once in a while. Maybe not as long, but still chapters.**_

_**Please, keep up the reviews. They really do push the writer to do more. **___

_**Without further ado, I do not own Portal 2 or any of the characters, but here is chapter two!**_

My dreams that night were weird. I felt as though they lasted years more than hours. The dreams constantly changed, one minute happy, one minute scary. Nightmares. The last dream I remember was scary. These things with bright red faces and white scars on their faces flew into my vision and startled me awake to the hotel room where Wheatley lay beside me.

I slid my legs out of the blanket, yawning as I stretched my hands above my head and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed out my long black hair, then pulled it back into its regular ponytail. Grabbing the toothpaste and toothbrush, I scrubbed my teeth clean and spit out the paste, cleaning the brush and placing it back in the drawer.

Wheatley wasn't awake yet. The young male slept peacefully in the bed, though now he had taken up the entire thing instead of just his side. I debated slipping back into bed from how tired I was, but thought against it. The more I slept, the more tired I would be for the future when I wasn't able to sleep for days. I'd miss the comfort of the bed far too much. This room is a luxury, a vacation. It wasn't home.

The phones message system was blinking. Weird, I thought I would have woken to a phone call… Pushing the voicemail button, I wasn't surprised to hear GlaDOS' voice on the other side. What I was surprised to hear, however, was the fear and anger in her voice.

"Where are you, Chell?" she huffed, obviously running around, unable to catch her breath. "This is all your fault you stupid little bi-"

The voicemail cut off with a scream from the woman. I figured I could place in the blank ending. Bitch.

There was one window in the hotel styled room. I walked over to it and drew the blinds, looking out to see Aperture Laboratories in ruins. Companion cubes were everywhere, scattered and broken. Turrets blinked red "eye-balls" over at me, clicking the shoot button in their systems, but no bullets came out. Eventually, the working turrets gave out and became like the rest: silent. Dead silent.

I quickly jumped on the bed, shoving Wheatley in a rush to wake him up. The man grumbled, pushing me away and spoke into his pillow. "I need my beauty sleep…"

I glared, shoving him more, then pulling on his ear and lifting his head off the bed. Wheatley yelped, sitting up and grabbing his ear. "What'd you do that for?!"

I pulled his ear again, rushing him over to the window so he could look. Wheatley became silent. At first I thought he was upset, but then I noticed the smile curling his pink lips. I nudged him, giving a confused look.

"We're free then, aren't we? No more testing?" he asked, still smiling at the sight.

I shrugged at first. Maybe we were. Maybe I was seeing the downside of things. I knew, however, every time that Aperture shuts down, I was in trouble. GlaDOS would blame me even if I had done nothing to destroy her this time.

We had to get out of here. Fast.

I gripped onto Wheatley and pulled him towards the door, throwing it open and rushing down the flights of stairs. I wondered briefly how it was unlocked, but decided that it was locked technologically and it seemed almost everything that took up more energy than needed had shut down.

One of the last working turrets shot at the wall, hitting the dead centre of the first "O" in Laboratories. The turrets last few red rings drained color and its voice rung out "I see youuu…."

"Creepy," Wheatley stated, shivering as he followed down the pathway. "Is it cold in here or is it just me?"

I nodded, pulling up the jumpsuit and throwing on the sleeves, pulling up the zipper.

"Where are we going?" Wheatley asked, catching up to walk beside me.

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about where we were going, mostly because it bothered me to even think about it. The only place that had any answers was going to be GlaDOS' lair itself. There, we could find something to boot up the system again and get us out of here.

"I'll shut up now."

Good.

Looking around, I tried to mark my place in Aperture. It was hard to tell with things all messed up. It seemed like we were headed towards the turret line from the amount of broken down turrets pointing their dying lights at our heads. I tried not to think about if they had any more bullets left in their small robot bodies.

I stopped suddenly, pushing Wheatley back. The metal path ended here, but the turret line started a few feet away. I backed up a little, looking around for anything to help. I had no portal gun, so I was going to have to figure out this puzzle without the help of a portal. The distance was long enough that there was possibility I could make it to the turret line and then maybe find something else to help.

Wheatley seemed confused and anxious. I didn't like that. He was going to start shouting soon.

"Hey, Chell…?"

I braced myself.

"Why did GlaDOS want to be human so bad?" Wheatley kicked a piece of a companion cube around with his toes.

I shrugged, turning back to my puzzle.

"I didn't really want to be human, you know. I was scared of what it would do to me. Being human has been difficult. I experience more. I feel more, I learn more, and I touch more. I feel truly alive…"

I looked at him, confused. Why was he explaining himself?

"When GlaDOS placed me inside this body, I hated it. I couldn't walk, I couldn't do anything. I thought I wouldn't be able to do anything for a long time."

Wheatley rambled on for a while. I didn't know what to think of his random confession.

"Do you think it's bad if I hope to never get this place up and running again?"

I shook my head. Of course Wheatley hated it here. Last time he had betrayed GlaDOS, I had sent him off into space. No one just forgets that.

Wheatley sighed, shaking his head. "It hurt."

Blinking, I refocused on the male.

"When she made me human, it hurt. She took out this piece of myself from the core and melted it down, placing it inside a container and then inside an old test subjects brain. This body was found in the back as well."

I chuckled at his appearance. Somehow, it fit the core. I had always thought he'd have black hair and blue eyes. His blue eyes were stunning, actually. Navy and captivating. His body wasn't bad at all. In fact, he was quite handsome.

"Stop rambling and help me, doofus," I mumbled, smiling to myself. I backed up and ran for the jump barely catching the edge of the turret trail. Wheatley stared, dumbfounded.

"You spoke."

"I'm going to have to more often."

"But you're mute."

"No, I just don't talk. Now hurry up." I held out a hand to catch the fumbling male. I somehow knew he wouldn't make it.

Backing up, Wheatley launched himself forwards, catching onto my hand. I tried to pull him up, but he had slipped from the trail and was only holding onto my hand. I could feel myself falling with him. I crumbled down from my knees to my stomach. A turret off in the distance noticed the motion, turning its bright red eye on, the lazer pointing directly on my life line: my hand on the trail.

It had bullets left.

As metal made contact with the bones in my hand, I screamed, letting go.

We were falling into abyss. What a great way to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: **

**HEY GUYS! I have contact information! In case you feel the need to pester me for an update or perhaps have an idea for the fanfiction, PLEASE write me on Skype! My skype is: Alesandese**

**You guys are so amazing, really! Thank you for the reviews and favorites. Keep them coming! I love reading the reviews, they make my day. **

**I'm sorry this took so long. I had some personal issues to sort out, but for now I am back. I might be shooting out another chapter in a couple of days as well!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

The falling wasn't what really bothered me. At the moment, all I could feel was the pain in my arm from the turrets bullets. Air whipped around me, pulling my hair out of its messy ponytail to fly around my face. I had one shot at saving us, one chance and I couldn't find anythi-

"Chell!" Wheatley yelled, grabbing onto my hurt hand and yanking me to him. I wanted to scream and flail about from the pain in my hand, but Wheatley held my head close to his chest. After biting so hard into my lip I swear I almost bit it right off, I managed to realize through the pain that we had stopped falling. Wheatley had saved us.

Not Wheatley, but something else. A robotic arm had caught the falling male, and then he had caught me. Where had this saviour come from? I wanted to smile and thank the arm a million times but decided it might be silly.

The "bottomless" pit we had fallen in wasn't really bottomless. However, looking down at the large spikes, I wished it was. The pit was circular with millions of doors and red and yellow stickers plastered all over the place. Cautious, HOLD ON, Careful! They shouted warnings that would have been useful before we had decided to jump to the turret line.

The robotic arm pulled us away from hanging over the deadly bottom, dropping us two on the ground inside a room similar to the control rooms outside GlaDOS's lair. Red buttons flashed, blinking and beckoning my hand to see what each one of them did. Now was not the time though. I could barely feel anything but my hand radiating its pain throughout my entire body. Wheatley noticed the bullets, quickly grabbing my hand to take a look. I pushed him away, scared after the sudden pressure. He apologized quickly and used a gentler approach. "How are we going to patch it up?" he asked, sighing.

"Tear off a bit of my shirt. That should work," I offered, sitting up and pulling at the bottom of the fabric. Wheatley's face went bright red.

"L-let me use mine," he counter-offered, pulling the black Aperture Science tee off and ripping a piece off at the bottom. The male carefully wrapped the fabric around my wound, pulling at it to tighten the knot. "And this should stop the bleeding?" I nodded slowly. I was a bit busy staring at the shirtless male, praying he would put the shirt back on. He didn't. It was pointless now with the big rip in it. Standing up, the two of us looked around the control room, hoping to find something to get us out.

A couple of red buttons blinked and beeped loudly. Wheatley walked over to those ones, reading the little names beneath each. "Evacuate. This one?"

"As good as any," I mumbled, shrugging. Wheatley pressed the button, looking around for any sudden changes. The room started up like an elevator, roaring to life and shaking. It felt like a small earthquake.

"We are so going to die. We're going to die aren't we? We are so fucked," Wheatley rambled. I glared at him to shut up.

The control room jumped to life and slammed upwards, pushing the both of us into the ground with the shock. The room stopped after a couple of seconds, rumbling and creaking to its position to hold itself up. I felt like an astronaut flying that fast.

I wasn't prepared for the room we were taken to.

It was GlaDOS's lair, destroyed and almost useless. The TV's were broken, controls smashed, elevators in midair broken down or shattered and companion cubes were scattered around. GlaDOS herself was nowhere to be found. There were millions of programmed cores around the floor, lights turning off one by one. The red ones were gone first, then the blue, green, yellow and pink. Soon the entire place that was lit up with bright colors was black.

"Well this place is useless," Wheatley snorted. "Some lair this is now. See, if I were still in charge this place would be—"

"Not here," I cut in, smirking over at the human core. He shot a glare at me.

"I wasn't that bad."

"You almost shut down the entire place and tried to kill me countless times."

"I thought that was in the past, Chelley."

"Don't call me that," I said, though a laugh broke through my otherwise stern voice.

"You like it."

"I'd like for you to shut up. Look around for anything useful. Portal gun mostly."

"Gotcha."

The two of us went off in different directions, Wheatley off to the storage area and myself to GlaDOS' control centre. A little almost-burnt-out light swung above my head, giving just enough light that I was able to read some of the instructions and labels. Going down to my knees, I was able to find a power source to boot up the screen and control pad. However, this shut off the light above me. Ignoring this minor setback, I booted up the system and punched in the login information. I had hacked into GlaDOS' system enough to remember the login off by heart.

On the screen, I saw what GlaDOS had previously been working on. It looked like the subjects found in the back of Aperture Science. The human bodies were naked in scanned form, showing up on the screen in edgy 3-D sculptures. I drew my eyes over to the names. Evie Walden, Rachel Ethering, Frank Wall…. It went on and on. There were millions of these test subjects, but one caught my eye specifically. Me.

The 3-D image of me wasn't naked, though. I was wearing the same outfit as now, the same hairstyle, even the wrap around my hand was there. This rose suspicion in my body, screaming at me to run. My breath quickened. Going back, I saw Wheatleys name beside mine. His looked exactly like him, shirtless and handsome. I quickly hit the red 'x' in the top right corner and slammed a hand to my mouth, backing away from the screen. Cameras zoomed in on my face from dark corners in the lair. Boards in the ceiling creaked open.

"WHEATLEY!" I yelled, turning and running towards my companion. He poked his head out from a ballpit of cores, confused by my sudden hysteria. His blue eyes went wide.

"CHELL!" He threw himself out of the ball pit, tripping over a few yellow space cores and slamming into a blue glass pane that flew up from the ground. The glass panes blocked him from leaving the pit. They blocked off the two of us, leaving us to fight our own battles. It had been a while since I had been alone. Wheatley was always beside me in troubling situations. The moment that we met he helped me escape GlaDOS, then when he came back to Aperture and was turned into a human we had been inseparable. The human-robot followed me around like a pet dog and I leaded him through thick and thin. The first time we solved a puzzle together it scared the living shit out of him, but he kept going with me. He'd smile at me when we completed one. Then lately, he got scared more often. It was almost like he was afraid to lose something. Threatening our lives to solve the puzzle GlaDOS put us towards just made him tremble with fear.

I looked at my friend slamming his fists on the glass, hysteria in his eyes and I could almost see a ghost of terror shadowing him.

"Trying to destroy this place again, aren't we, Chell?" a high, robotic voice growled behind me. I was forced to turn around, robotic arms clasping onto my wrists and ankles. There was no way out of this.

I remained silent, meeting my enemy's gaze. I didn't blink, and neither did she. Finally, she exploded. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?! You shithead! Stay away from my facility! I told you millions of times that you were NOTHING to me, NOTHING to Aperture, YET YOU STILL COME BACK EVERY TIME!"

Companion cubes fell from the ceiling behind me, creating another block to Wheatley. I felt panic rise inside my body.

**AND THERE YOU GO FOR NOW! Sorry it is so short, but I just haven't been feeling like writing and this was all I had to shoot out for you guys! I hope you like it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW & FAVORITE!**


End file.
